ladyandtrampfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady
Lady is the pet of Jim Dear and Darling, the main protagonist of Disney's 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp and a secondary character in its 2001 sequel. She has been voiced by Barbara Luddy, Patricia Parris, and Jodi Benson previously. Tessa Thompson is the voice of Lady in the 2019 live-action film. Background Physical Description Lady is an American Cocker Spaniel with dark brown colored ears and brown eyes. Most of her body is beige, with a tan muzzle and belly. As an adult, she wears a light blue collar with a diamond shaped license. Personality As her name suggests, she is very lady-like, demure, and a tad naive, coming from an upper class neighborhood. She however has fiercely protective side, willing to go great lengths to protect the baby from The Rat. She also ends up being a very loving mother herself, shown more in the 2001 sequel. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp Lady, as a young puppy, was given to Darling as a Christmas present from Jim Dear. She is named Lady due to her bad manners and manlike personality. When Lady is six months old, she is given a collar and a license. She has a happy life with her family, and is friends with two neighboring dogs, Jock and Trusty. One day, Lady is sad because Jim Dear and Darling have been treating her coldly. After talking with Jock and Trusty, she learns that Darling is going to be having a baby. The Tramp, a stray dog, overhears the conversation and gives Lady his own opinion, but is ordered out of the yard by Jock and Trusty. Later, Jim Dear and Darling introduce Lady to the new baby, and then leave to go on a trip. While they are gone, Lady and the baby are looked after by Aunt Sarah, who takes an immediate dislike to Lady. After a run in with Aunt Sarah's cats, Sarah takes Lady to be muzzled. A terrified Lady escapes, but soon runs into some stray dogs. Thankfully, she is rescued by the Tramp, who not only assists in getting the muzzle off, but takes Lady out on the town to show her how he lives. After, they have a spaghetti dinner at Tony's Restaurant. The next morning, the Tramp accompanies Lady home, but Lady is picked up by a dogcatcher. Luckily she has her license and Lady is picked up by Aunt Sarah. While at the pound, Lady learns of the Tramp's many prior girlfriends from the other pound dogs. At home, Lady is tied to her doghouse, when the Tramp comes to apologize. Lady refuses at first, citing his many girlfriends and feeling hurt. She quickly draws him back with her barking when she spots a rat going into the baby's room. The Tramp goes to stop the rat, and Lady is able to follow him after breaking free of her doghouse. Aunt Sarah comes, and thinks the two dogs tried to attack the baby. The Tramp is taken off to the pound, while Lady is locked in the basement. Jim Dear and Darling return as the dogcatcher leaves, and they release Lady. Lady then shows everyone the dead rat, revealing the Tramp's true intentions. Lady then leaves with Jim Dear, as the two rush to go get the Tramp. The dogcatcher is stopped thanks to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, though Trusty is injured. At Christmas, it is revealed that the Tramp has adopted into the family, and that Lady and he are the proud parents to a litter of four puppies. Jock and Trusty (who has a cast on his leg from the injury) also join the festivity. Trusty comments about how the pups have "their mother's eyes" and Jock retorts that they have "a bit of their father in them too!" as Scamp unravels the yarn of Jock's Christmas sweater. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Lady plays a smaller role in this film. Instead, the film focuses on her son Scamp, one of the four puppies shown at the end of the last film. Lady is shown to have matured, becoming more responsible and less naive, due to becoming a mother. When Scamp goes missing, she's worried sick, especially when she thought he had fallen in the water and was hurt (which was just a wig). At the end, when she sees Scamp, she runs and hugs him. Cameos in other media Lady along with the Tramp make cameo appearances out in the street during the Twilight Bark sequence of ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Jock and Peg also cameo in the film as well. Lady and Tramp make cameo appearances at the end This is Your Life, Donald Duck. Lady and the Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. Lady has made a few non-speaking cameos on House of Mouse, always seen alongside the Tramp. In Mickey's Magical Christmas, she and the Tramp were seen singing along during the ending song. Lady and Tramp make a cameo in the forms of silhouettes at the end of The Lion King 1½. In the first Kingdom Hearts game, when Sora enters the 3rd District of Traverse Town a fountain shows Lady as a carving with the Tramp. Lady makes a cameo appearance along with Tramp in the Mickey Mouse episode "Third Wheel". Disney Parks Making no live appearances, only Lady's likeness can be found around the many resorts. At the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, the restaurant Tony's Town Square Restaurant Lady can be found as decor. Also in Walt Disney World lies Disney's Pop Century Resort. Here, a statue of Lady can be found in the 1950's section of the resort, along with a statue of the Tramp. World of Color During the So Close sequence, Lady makes a cameo having dinner with the Tramp. Fantasmic! A clip of Lady can be spotted during the bubble montage in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show. Trivia * The spaghetti dinner scene is renowned and has been parodied in many works of media including: 102 Dalmatians and The Simpsons. *Lady, along with Jock, Tramp, and Peg can be seen during the twilight bark sequence in 101 Dalmatians. *She is somewhat similar to Ariel. Both are naive and curious, but later became responsible mothers in the sequels. Also, as of 2001, they are both voiced by Jodi Benson. *Some of Lady's whimpering (as a puppy) would later be reused for Young Yeller at one point in Old Yeller and the Dalmatian Puppies from One Hundred and One Dalmatians during the climax. *Lady's nicknames are Pidge, and Pidgeon by Tramp, Lassie by Jock, and Miss Lady Ma'am by Trusty. *Lady's personality seems to have served as a basis for other characters in the future, as Perdita of 101 Dalmatians and Duchess of The Aristocats. Gallery Lalaluphoto.png Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg 349181 1262112130728 full.jpg Tumblr njxmqbBmO31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1000px-Tony'sRestaurant.jpg Ladyandthetramp643.jpg Poundogsss.jpg Welcome Homel.jpg Ladyandthetramp784.jpg LADY2 0143.jpg LADY2 0145.jpg LADY2 0383.jpg 344889 1261403064420 full.jpg 15654.jpg 6166205 sa.jpg Lk.jpg TLATT2.jpg Lady and the Tramp III Annette enter the circues.png disney_school__lady_and_the_tramp_by_itsbetsy_by_ehh123-d6jlqz9.jpg pic_detail583df5264b946.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Lady And The Tramp Category:Female Canines